Notification systems are configured to transmit notifications to one or more intended recipients. Notifications may be provided to the one or more intended recipients via different types of messages, such as text messages (e.g., short messaging service (SMS) messages), multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, e-mail messages, automated voice response (AVR) system messages, and the like. However, existing notification systems suffer from several drawbacks, such as experiencing performance degradation for certain types of messages or under particular load conditions.